Blaze in the Night
by ShadowBlaz
Summary: One prince of the darker kind and one female in infinite danger
1. Character intro

_**Blaze in the Night**_

Character list

Azreal: Prince of Hell, main male character

Runa: College students, main female character

Lucifer: King of Hell, father to Azreal

Arcaina: Queen of Hell, mate to lucifer, mother of Azreal

Eric: Crush on Runa, opponent of Azreal, human

Terochi: brother to Azreal


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Azreal**

A loud knock woke the sleeping male causing his golden red eyes to open. His nostrils flared as his keen sense of smell picked up the familiar scent of his mother. "Azreal," the female spoke in a slightly irritated tone. "Wake up! You need to find a female to bind with, your father has chosen some suitors for you to meet!" Azreal groaned and proceeded to stretch each individual muscle in turn before going into the bathroom. He washed his face to wake up fully but never brushed his hair. He never had a need to worry about his appearance. He slowly stretched his wings to allow the feathers to spread out. Contrary to popular belief, his wings and those of other demons were not like bat wings but instead similar to angel wings only black as night instead of pure white. He instinctively grabbed his spiked collar, a gift from his uncle, and slipped it around his neck. He and his uncle both were lupine shape shifters. The collar simply helped him control his abilities and his anger. He then left his room and traveled through the long corridors to his father's throne room. His father, Lucifer, was of course the king of Hell himself which made Azreal the prince. Most would see this as a dream come true but Azreal would give anything for a normal life. To him it was a daily curse of meeting females to find a mate and continue the royal bloodlines. Once entering the throne room, he was met with a gaze from his father. He being the spitting image of the king made Azreal feel like he was looking in a mirror every time they were near however his skin was pale as snow like his mother. He then saw the three females in front of him. He let out an irritated growl before approaching each one in turn. The first was very young, not uncommon for his kind but she was very timid. He stared at her, his eyes flashing in anger and dominance which made her squeak in fear. He left the cowering female, he needed someone to respect him not fear him. He recognized the second as a succubus. Her image disgusted him as a cheap whore, one you would meet at a bar and pay twenty bucks for a night of STDs, not that a demon had to worry about that. He was irritated at the options and didn't even look to the third. "Get them out of my sight." The guard immediately obeyed as his father growled. "You need to find a mate if you are to be king." Azreal snapped, twenty-three years of torment and aggravation had made its mark, "Maybe I don't want to be king! Maybe I don't even want to be a demon!" He turned on his heel and stormed off. "Azreal…." His mother called but he had already slammed the door. He left the castle and got on his motorcycle. He slid a helmet on despite not needing it and revved the engine allowing him to get drunk on the power that moved just beneath him. He rode off and headed to the human world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Runa**

"…and so ends our lesson on the relativity and relationship of our own lives and those of others." Runa dropped her pen and cracked her knuckles before gathering her notebook and stuffing it in her messenger bag. "Yo Runa!" She turned and smiled as she saw her friend. "Hey Eric, I was just about to head to the café on campus, want to tag along?" "Sure, I could go for a coffee after that snooze fest of a lesson." She rolls her eye and chuckles. They left the class room and walked through the small community college to the coffee shop. "Did you see the new kid in class?" Runa looked at her friend quizzically. "No, I wasn't really looking. Was he different?" He shook his head as he ordered their drinks. "Just really weird. I mean a collar, all black cloths and…." He paused looking over her shoulder. She turned and saw who he was looking at. It was a young guy, probably early twenties but there was something about him. He was relatively attractive. His hair was messy, as if he combed it with his fingers and he held a white motorcycle helmet under his arm which would explain the hair. His face was practically flawless; his high cheek bones were tight as if he was gritting his teeth. He was tall, maybe around six feet but she felt that she couldn't breathe when he turned and locked eyes with her, His eyes were almost gold like honey but they also had a tinge of red to them as she could swear she heard him growl. She couldn't help but tip her head curiously as Eric let out a shudder. "He gives me the creeps. I'm going back to my dorm." Just as he left she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear. "May I sit with you?" She jumped not out of fear but because he had startled her. "Oh, yeah sure." He slid into the seat across from her with a drink in his hand which smelled strange but she couldn't identify it because of the lid. "That smells really good, what are you drinking?" She could have sworn she saw him stiffen but he just looked into her eyes again, his flashing as if he was trying to control her. "That depends…." She was really confused, was he trying to scare her or make a joke? "On what?" He looked at her carefully. "On if I intimidate you." She tipped her head slightly again, a habit she had carried since she was a child. "I wouldn't say intimidate…you confuse me." All he did was nod and took a drink. He licked his lips after she saw a red streak from his cup. She read the name on the label of his drink. "So Azreal is it?" he nodded. "Yes, and you are?" "My name is Runa, it's…" He interrupted her as if reading her mind "A name representing the reforestation of the Amazon." She froze not knowing what to say. She had never met him and knew her name was rare yet this guy knew it. "So are you going to answer my question?" He slowly turned his drink slightly. "Blood…sheep's blood to be exact." This startled her and he looked as if he was looking for a fearful response, he got none. "Interesting….and here I thought I was the only one who liked the taste of blood." She wasn't lying and grabbed his cup before she took a swallow and handed it back to him. The iron tasting liquid slid smoothly down her throat as he looked at her with hunger in his eyes. "I must be leaving." He paid the bill and left a note behind before almost gliding out of the store. Runa picked up the note with only two lines. "Forest line, witching hour."


End file.
